


Little Boy Blue

by FanWriter



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Grissom finds out he's a father - of a certain kind.





	Little Boy Blue

''Hey guys, Cath. What's up?'' asked Warrick as he headed for the coffee pot.

Before anyone could answer, Sara rushed in and grabbed Warrick's arm. ''You have to come with me,'' she gushed excitedly, pulling him back out the door.

''What, why?'' he tried to stand his ground but was slightly surprised at just how much strength she had.

''I need your poker face,'' was her only response as she steered him along.

''What?'' he said, dodging the doorframe just in time as he was led out.

XXXXX

''Warrick,'' Grissom called. A quick glance around the breakroom told him he was one CSI short. ''Where's Warrick?''

''I saw him talking to someone at reception on my way in,'' Sara inserted.

''Ok,'' he continued, ''Nick, when he gets here I need the both of you at - Warrick,'' he said looking up from his slips. ''Finally. You're with Nick. 419 at the Grand.'' He paused. ''Who's this?''

Warrick looked down at the blue bundle in his arms. Shaking his head, his voice filled with emotion, he mumbled, ''Griss, man, I'm so sorry.''

Grissom blinked, feeling the gravity of the situation - whatever it was. ''Warrick, what's going on?''

''I, uh, I was passing the front desk when I heard someone asking for you. I went over, to see if it was something I could take care of - I know how swamped you are, and ...'' he heaved a great sigh. ''The woman was from child services, man.'' He looked down, adjusting the blanket fondly. ''His mother died in a car crash. She ... you're, uh, listed as the baby's father.''

The break room was in complete silence; eyes shifting back and forth from the little blue bundle to Grissom, the man himself in a state of shock.

''That's ... not possible.''

''She had the papers, Griss,'' Warrick said his voice strained.

''Warrick,'' Grissom said, his voice firm as he came back to himself. ''I haven't had sex in over seven years, there is no way that baby is mine.''

''I don't know what to say, Griss. We can do a swab or hair sample or something, but he really does look a lot like you.''

''Warrick -''

''Look, I'll go set something up in the DNA lab - have it made priority - just hold him a minute and I'll be right back.'' He gently deposited the bundle in his friends arms and headed for the door.

Grissom, after making sure his arm was supporting the neck properly, carefully pushed aside the blanket to get a look at the face. ''What in the world - Warrick.''

''Aww, look at the proud papa,'' Sara cooed.

Everyone turned to see her holding up her phone, the little red light indication she was recording. ''Smile.''

''Warrick,'' Grissom ground out sternly, ''this is a dog.''

''No, it's a puppy, and he has your soulful eyes.'' Warrick bit his lips to suppress a laugh. Cowering slightly under his supervisors gaze, he quickly pointed a finger at Sara, giving out a quick, ''it was her idea,'' before hightailing it out of there.

''Hey,'' Sara called after him indignantly. Receiving a glare from Grissom, she turned off the recording and took off. Nick, Greg and Cathrine hurriedly following suit.

''Hey, you guys can't just - wait - what am I supposed to do with him!''


End file.
